


Odds and ends

by uncleankle



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncleankle/pseuds/uncleankle
Summary: Wheein and Hyejin meet again at a middle school reunion after 10 years.





	Odds and ends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I got this prompt from MAMAMOOPROMPTS, on twitter. I wanted to write a bit of Wheesa because there's not enough of it.

Stepping onto the chipped wood floors of what used to be her old school made countless memories flow into her head. Watching the windows that showed the green grass outside, the endless stairs, the worn paint in the white-ish ceiling and that specific smell of her childhood made Wheein feel as if ten years had not just passed by.

She had always been a shy kid, so when the letter dropped in her mother’s house announcing the middle school reunion, her mother sure tried to convince her to come. She would spam her phone with texts and emojis, and those pictures with inspirational phrases old ladies usually sent. Her mother wasn’t old yet, but… She did spend her time in a sewing club now that Wheein lived in Seoul and she didn’t need to take care of her as much as before. Those traits must’ve been rubbing on her.

So her mother even made her a schedule. She started with something like, “Darling, you never come to visit your mother anymore. I know you are busy in that company but I miss you.”

Wheein would reassure her that she did try to visit on some holidays and that she tried her best to be there for her mother. That she missed her too a lot and that she loved her.

Some days later, her mother came up with something even better.

“Wheeinie, I know that you don’t work in the weekends so I was thinking that if you catch the train when you leave work, you can be in here by seven or eight. And I can make a special meal for us two, like in the old days. Then on Saturday you go to the School reunion and then on Sunday we can do something you like… We can go to the park or even go to those karaoke booths you loved, Wheeinie! You’ve always had such a lovely voice and…”

And so, Wheein tried to reason her mother why that wasn’t such a good idea, but her arguments were not strong enough to defeat her mother´s. She finally agreed. After all, she had like two friends, maybe one and a half even, and her cat. Aside from work, she never went out and her life was simple, to avoid the word monotonous.

Maybe catching up with her mother wasn’t so bad after all.

But… maybe she hated her school life so bad that she didn’t want to revive those memories. She hated school. She liked to read and to learn, and always maintained an impeccable report, but she even begged her mother to let her finish the last years of high school homeschooled.

Why had she accepted to come back, then? Wheein supposed she had a weak sense of integrity. Or maybe just a very soft spot for her mother.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

Wheein slumped on the bleachers of the gymnasium. It was indoors, big enough to fit many people, and just as lame as the reunion. She could see the waves of hugs people beneath her were giving each other, commenting on each other, asking questions about all those years and promises of getting along once again, as if they were the same kids that ran together through those halls.

She took a deep breath. She never made friends in middle school, she was too shy and no one seemed to notice her right away. By the time she was acknowledged by her peers, they had already catalogued her as a loner and no one really tried to get closer. She had music and art to cope with her feelings, but the sentiment of being invisible, not being loved, really hurt her younger self.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone near her bleacher spot and she looked up. Down, staring at her from the floor of the gym, holding a drink, there was a beautiful woman. She had dark, long hair, a bit curly that cascaded into her leather black jacket and tight ripped jeans, she had a yellow top that showed her upper abdomen and really long nails, painted in a showy dark red. She had light makeup, her lips were in a soft pink and a bit of smoky eyes that give her a mysterious and a kind of unapproachable vibe, a bit of a bad girl, a bit a sexy model. The girl smiled at her, almost shyly.

“Hi, is this seat taken?”, she asked, with a deep and raspy yet very feminine voice. She gestured with the drink in her hand, vaguely, around Wheein.

Wheein was confused, but otherwise replied lamely, “I guess so, yes.” Behind her, or all around her there was no one, not even a bag was in sight. Everyone seemed to be at the center of the gymnasium, bonding and eating snacks to kill time. Wheein, the loner, yet again in a middle school.

The girl nodded eagerly and climbed a step, which was almost a meter in height, and Wheein watched almost in slow motion how her jeans got tighter on her fabulous thighs and she forced herself to look away. This girl was too gorgeous and Wheein was too gay to handle it.

The girl sat in the same level Wheein was and stepped closer to her, facing her directly, as if she really wanted to give Wheein her attention. Wheein, in the other hand, was trying not to flush and acted dumb, playing with one of her short brown locks.

“Um… Hello, I’m Ahn Hyejin,” the girl tried, being really polite in her mannerisms and extending her hand. Wheein looked at her, studying her, before shaking her hand briefly.

“Jung Wheein. Nice to meet you.” She said curtly.

“Jung Wheein, beautiful name,” Hyejin smiled. Wheein gaze was years away, trying to get lost in the opposite wall of the gym, trying to stop being so awkward when the other girl clearly was trying to be nice, but she couldn’t. Words evaded her. Even her eyes couldn’t stay in the girl’s face for much longer than a second before she started blushing. This was too much.

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I’ll be quick,” Hyejin tried again. “I was a bit bored with all this non-sense of reunion but then I saw you in here all by yourself. Then I recognized you but you seemed in your own bubble, so I wanted to get you a drink, so here.”

Hyejin brought a cup with a red purple-ish liquid and Wheein took it, nervous. She looked at Hyejin, who looked really determined and focused and smiled when she received it.

“Thank you so much. This is so thoughtful of you.” She finally replied.

She took a sip to make her point but grimaced instead. It tasted awfully like alcohol with a bit of Kool aid.

“I think is a bit spiked, though.” She chuckled. Hyejin chuckled as well.

“God, I’m glad. This party could use a lot more booze, to be honest.”

Wheein agreed. She stayed content for a moment, in silence, with Hyejin by her side. Then she remembered something.

“You said you recognized me before? I don’t remember…” She cut herself before saying ‘you’, it sounded a bit rude on her behalf.

“Ah,” Hyejin chuckled, as if she was about to say something embarrassing. “I was actually only in this school for a year and then my parents pulled me out to study in a specialized art school. It seemed lame to come to this event, but my younger sister wanted to come and I’m here with her.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah, but I lost her. She must’ve go tour with some friends or something. She remained the two years studying in here, so she’s happy to come back.”

Wheein didn’t want to sound harsh or impatient but she didn’t remember Hyejin, and that story didn’t make it clearer how they had met, once upon a time. Thankfully, Hyejin resumed her tale.

“Okay, so, I don’t know why, I didn’t think about that for many years until now, but I remember when you showed up in the middle of the year as a new student. You were really cool with no bangs in sight, introducing yourself in front of the class. I wanted to be your friend so after class I went to you and I said so… But it was little what we got to bond as I had to leave, but we got to hang out before that like three times.”

She smiled softly, mostly at Wheein.

“Wow, I think I remember something. Are you… What is… Hwa-Hwasa, was it?”

“Oh yes!” She laughed, bending herself into her legs before resuming her stance properly. She was smiling. “Yes, I was so stupid, I used to go by that nickname. I thought it was cool.”

“Oh! And that day… Didn’t you come to me like… Hey, let’s be friends, I have fallen for you?”

Hyejin at that let a snort and a powerful, rich laugh. She blushed a little, which Wheein noticed even despite her tanned skin. Wheein could not help but join and they laughed for a bit.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I used to be so intense. That should have been a sign of my sexuality back then.”

“Oh,” said Wheein like an idiot before she could stop herself. Her tone sounded surprised, but she hoped it didn’t sound like she was judgmental.

“What… Too soon? Sorry.” Replied Hyejin, a bit duller than before, looking at the people in their loud conversations. Her shoulders sagged and Wheein panicked.

“I didn’t… I mean, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Does that bother you or something?” Inquired Hyejin, arching an eyebrow. It was a touchy topic in Korea, even after the progress made in recent years. Her face looked so intimidating but Wheein’s useless gay brain could only stare at her, she looked really hot like that. She coughed and turned away.

“No, no, no. I’m sorry. It’s just that, honestly, same. Me too. Gay.”

She cursed internally. That was the cusp of awkwardness. She took a bit more of that horrid punch. To her surprise, Hyejin’s melodic laugh filled her ears. She shyly turned around to look at her.

“Well, that’s a good thing, because even after all those years you happen to be still so cute and maybe then I can ask you out?”

“W-What?”

Wheein felt the skin of her neck and cheeks go incredibly hot and she knew she was blushing badly. Even the tips in her ears felt on fire and she grimaced. This didn’t look like something that could be happening.

“What do you say, Wheein-ah, can we ditch this lame hetero party and go somewhere else? Would you like that, with me?”

Wheein got overwhelmed, she felt her face get impossible redder and could not come up with anything to say at all. Hyejin just laughed at her, put her hand on her arm and replied for her.

“Relax, Wheein. I figured I could give it a try. Don’t feel pressured. You are nice, let’s keep chatting like this.”

She looked directly into her eyes, Wheein was still panicked but she tried to calm herself slowly. Hyejin chuckled and removed her hand.

They stayed in silence for a moment, Wheein trying to say something, to try to keep the conversation running but her mind was just blank. It wasn’t helping. She took a sip of the punch, which was still as bad as before, but it gave her something to do. And plus, the alcohol was strong and she was identifying the first symptoms of it in her body.

“Can I have some?”, asked Hyejin. Wheein nodded coolly, more collected and passed her the cup. Hyejin took a big sip and then growled. “Wow, this is so disgusting.”

“Agreed. Maybe you are right, we should just ditch this and go get real alcohol.”

Wheein surprised herself with her words, she wasn’t normally this bold but Hyejin was really nice and this was a better outcome of the reunion than she could ever hope for.

“It’s barely 3 o clock, but let’s do it,” replied Hyejin, loudly and more animated than before. She drank the liquid, almost finishing it, and then passed the remaining to Wheein. Wheein smirked as she emptied the cup and they exited the gym. No one seemed to notice, all the other people in the center, minding their own business. Wheein was glad she didn’t have to make small talk with anyone, there was not a thing she could hate more.

They started walking in the grass, towards a street where there was a liquor story. They kept chatting, and Wheein found that talking to Hyejin was easy, almost as if they had been friends already. She always had trouble connecting, but she was already making a fool about herself and laughing out of her mind, without a care in the world.

“So, where do you want to go?” Wheein asked, as they purchased different cans of soju and a six pack of beer.

“Well, I don’t know. I’m staying these days at my parents’ house but that is not so fun.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m here because of my mom,” Wheein replied, thinking about the calls and the struggle to convince her to come home. Then she remembered one of her and her mom’s usual plans.” Oh, I know. Do you like to sing?”

“If I like to sing? My momma’s Beyoncé!”, replied Hyejin, doing a cute little dance. Well, Wheein didn’t know if it should look cute or sexy because Hyejin was smoking hot and every movement of her body relied in a powerful confidence and sensuality, but she was also playful.

So they went to the karaoke booth that was closest to them. They also purchased some snacks, so when they entered their room, they started organizing a small table with their contents. They cheered and opened the soju, and then went crazy.

“Oh, Wheein-ah, Wheein-ah, put some Rihanna-unnie next!”

_“That’s what I like, lucky for you…”_

“Damn, Hyejin-ah, I didn’t know you could rap like that!”

They first went all for the strong stuff, musically speaking. They were boasting rap, twerking shamelessly towards the walls, doing silly dances and laughing so much with the other that they teared up and couldn’t breathe for some delirious seconds. They were also drunk.

Then they passed to the soft pop and ballads. A lot of 2NE1, American music, even some jazzy ballads Hyejin sure rocked.

“Wow, Wheein-ah, you have such a beautiful voice, it’s like honey.”

“Hyejin-ah, you sing like a reincarnation of a goddess and a cabaret diva at the same time… How is that possible?”

Then, suddenly, someone was knocking on their door. Time was up, and they didn’t even notice it. They had so much fun. They took their things and tried to recover their cool, but they were a drunk, tired mess. They stumbled, holding onto each other and made their way out, still laughing quietly somehow.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

Wheein woke up with a ranging hang over.

It took her a while to get a hold of her body, but when she did, she opened her eyes to find an un-updated picture of Rihanna on the ceiling. She was in a room with yellow curtains, which made the filtering sun light turn the atmosphere yellow as well. She was in a double bed, without any blankets on and it was hot.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more. It wasn’t the kind of hang over where you can’t open your eyes because light hurts. No, Wheein had a good alcohol tolerance, but she still felt nauseous and a bit dizzy. Her body felt as if a truck had ran into her and her muscles ached. She mumbled and turned around, only to find herself with Hyejin’s face.

Hyejin, who still was passed out. Her mouth opened, as she was slumped, like a boneless mass in the sheets, drooling a bit and snoring lightly. She must’ve been really tired as well.

Then Wheein noticed something peculiar. Hyejin wasn’t wearing her crop top. Her upper body was only clad in a luxurious black bra, which made her breasts look amazing from Wheein’s angle. She still had her jeans on, but that was something. Wheein looked down on her body. She was no better. Her oversized t-shirt was nowhere to be seen, but her bra on display was not even as impressive as Hyejin’s. It was a bit worn out and even had a cute bow in the middle. But then, Wheein noticed, she wasn’t wearing pants. Her pink panties were full on display, and she guessed that they had been for a long time.

She grumbled. No time for being embarrassed now. There were some times of the night that she couldn’t recall.

A hazy memory of Blurred Lines, but Hyejin singing her original remake, debuting Pink Panties. Which, okay, Wheein had to admit, had been a reasonable idea to dance in her own pink panties, forgetting for a moment her dignity and any resemble of her mother’s good inculcating values.

She chuckled. It had been fun at least.

She put her jeans on and found her t-shirt in a corner. She took her phone from the pocket of her jeans and saw several messages form her mom. She must have been really worried when Wheein didn’t come back.

_Wheein-ah, where are you? I thought that event was finishing early._

_Wheepup, are you okay? Why are you not picking up?_

_I made food for us like we talked about we would have :(_

_Wheeinie, take good care. Mrs. Ahn told me you came to her house. We will talk tomorrow then. I love you._

She sighed in relief. That message was sent at ten thirty something, so hopefully, her mother didn’t worry about her so much. She was glad. She was big enough to take care of herself, but with Hyejin and the booze, she forgot to text.

She looked once more back at Hyejin, still deeply asleep. She decided to leave, nothing else to do in here. But her night with the girl had been one of the best plans she had made, so she looked for a piece of paper in the room, ripped a bit of an old notebook and wrote her a short message.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

Two weeks have passed since her trip to Jeonju.

She stayed with her mother two more days, laughing and talking about life. She really missed her mother and they were so similar, they had even the same laugh. She was also hopeful to run into Hyejin once more, before coming back to Seoul, but as she didn’t encounter her she hoped Hyejin would text her in the next few days. She had left her a note with her number. She wanted to stay in touch.

The days passed and Wheein kept with her routine in Seoul. Work, come home to Kkomo, watch pointless movies with him on her lap, sleep and repeat. On one occasion she hung out with her best friend, Yongsun, and told her about Hyejin, they then drank and played card games in her room. But otherwise nothing else happened. Her life was boring, she was bored, but had no way to contact Hyejin.

She didn’t understand why hadn’t she called her, or texted at least.

Wheein thought they had shared something.

She guessed she was delusional.

But, she couldn’t help to think… _Didn’t Hyejin say she liked me back then?_

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

She couldn’t help but still wonder about Hyejin.

Yongsun was starting a new relationship and that made her think about the girl. Yongsun couldn’t hang out with her on a regular basis, always Byul this, Byul that. Always busy living a fairytale romance, and yet Byul had not met her yet. She wasn’t jealous per se, but she felt lonely, neglected. As if everyone had better things to do than give Wheein a minute of their time, as if she had not been worth it.

In the back of her head she tried to be reasonable and to get over her self-pity, but she was getting bitter. She felt herself slipping into that dark place of herself, where she had wasted many years doubting love and good things, for thinking she was never enough.

So in a low moment, she called her mom.

“Wheein-ah? How are you, my love?”, her mother’s soft voice cleansed her worries.

“Hi mom. I guess I’m okay.”

“Really, you sound a bit low. Are you sure? You can tell me.”

So she told her about her loneliness. About her boring job, about her friends. It wasn’t that bad, but Wheein felt bad.

“No, no, darling. It’s okay to not be fine sometimes. You go and give yourself all the treats you need, you are so worth it.”

After talking to her mother and hanging up she felt lighter. She decided to put some music and relax herself with a beer. Not a long moment after the call, she received a text form her mother.

It was a contact. It said ‘ _Ahn’s daughter’._

She didn’t know what to think. She had not mentioned Hyejin in all the conversation.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’

She saved the contact but didn’t write anything to her. It made her sad. Hyejin’s profile picture didn’t load, a prove that she didn’t save her number at all.

She felt dumb for liking Hyejin.

She felt dumber for not letting her go after a month had passed.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

Yongsun had called her early this week. She wanted her to meet Moon Byulyi at least. She was curious, and the way Yongsun talked about her, in a mix of love, adoration and annoyance that amused Wheein to no end, was enough to convince her to go.

It was Friday, and they were going to Byul’s house to have dinner. It was simple thing, really. Yongsun knew she didn’t need Wheein’s approval to date Byul, but she still was worried that the girls wouldn’t get along.

When Wheein arrived to the building, her friend was already inside with her girlfriend. They opened the door together, big smiles on their faces. Byul was a beautiful girl, with a sharp jaw-line, ash blonde hair and bangs. Her eyes were kind and her smile soft, and she was very polite to Wheein. Wheein liked her immediately.

After a while in her house, she also discovered that Byul was a savage. That she made jokes all the time and loved to tease her friend, that she got embarrassed but still did every dare they asked and that she had a big heart. With all that, Wheein liked her much more.

It wasn’t long until Byul and Wheein became also friends. Sometimes they would meet alone, and they would have fun. They shared the same sense of humor, and with Byul on her life, Wheein forgot about the empty contact on her phone.

.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.’.

Byul was already in her room when Wheein arrived with snacks. They were playing Call of Duty in Byul’s house and the girl was already well deep into the game. Yongsun was watching her play online, in awe, even reacting to the sudden moves or stressful parts as if she was the one playing.

“Yongsun-unnie, why aren’t you playing?”

“Ha! You haven’t seen her play? I don’t know how she did it but one time she managed to bomb herself alone.” Replied Moonbyul.

“Ahh, Yongsun-unnie, why are you like this…”

She laughed and smacked her girlfriend lightly. “It’s not like that, I truly prefer to look at someone else playing.”

Wheein flopped into the bed, next to a focused Byul and looked at the screen. She was playing with several more people, Byul’s online friends. Then something caught her eye and she gasped loudly.

“Wheein? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” asked Yongsun, surprised and concerned.

“Oh… um, its nothing.”

“What happened?”, insisted Yongsun.

“It says ‘Hwasa’. Byul-unnie, are you playing with someone named Hwasa?”, she said with nonchalance, as if her heart had not been racing as soon as she read the name.

“Hwasa? that prick?” Byul laughed wildly, as she continued to play fiercely, not stopping for a second to glance at Wheein. “That’s my bestie, Hyejin. We met at the university. She insists on that nickname since I know her. I’m gonna destroy her right now, though.”

Wheein stayed silent. They world was truly small. She didn’t know what else to add.

“Hyejin? That sounds so familiar, though,” said Yongsun. “Byul-ah, do you mention her a lot?”

“No, not really. We used to hang out lots but then she said she was really busy and now we just interact when we play. I still love that ungrateful bitch…”

“Byul-ah! Language…” Yongsun smacked her arm. “Oh, wait! Wheein-ah, didn’t you meet someone named Hyejin recently?”

Wheein squirmed in her seat. “Yeah, Hyejin. Ahn Hyejin, though.”

“Ahn Hyejin?!” yelped Byul, “You know Hwasa?”

“She’s from Jeonju.” Said Wheein simply.

“And you like her?”

“Wh-What! N-Noo, why would I like her! I don’t know her that well…”

Byul laughed loudly, snorting even in the process, and passed the game control to Yongsun, who didn’t know how to react and took it finally. “Babe, go nuts. You can do it.”

“Well, this is interesting, Wheein-ah,” continued Byul, smirking mischievously. “That is exactly what someone liking someone would say. I wanna know everything. Nope, don’t even deny it.”

Wheein blushed and she tried to squirm away from Byul, but the blond took her wrists and wrestled her on the bed, tickling her sides and making her laugh and sweat.

After a while, breathless as they were, Wheein decided to open her heart and told her about that day she couldn’t forget about. Byul listened attentively, replying some bits and laughing about the crazy parts, making remarks like “Yeah, Hwasa gets crazy about Rihanna, no wonder.” And, “Ah yes, ah yes, Hwasa and her twerking, true story.”

Yongsun lost and left Byul’s name at the lowest bottom but the girl didn’t care. She kissed Yongsun in her cheek (who blushed profusely) and thanked her for trying, then resumed to the story Wheein was telling. “That’s a really cool story, Wheein-ah. Did you know that Hyejin’s nickname in campus was Ahn Fatal, the fatal maknae, and so on?” she paused, to look directly at Wheein’s eyes, as if trying to discover her secrets. “Did you get why they call her that, did she use it to hit on you?”

“Yah, unnie, don’t be like that! Nope, nothing happened! Don’t be greasy!”

“Wait, wait, wait. What if we call that hoe up? The game is over anyway.”

“Byul-ah! Why you insist on calling her those names?”

But before Byul answered that, she was already calling Hyejin and putting her into speaker. A raspy voice answered.

“Yo bitch, whaddup Moonstar?”

Byul laughed and looked at Yongsun, almost as if wanting to say with her eyes ‘That’s the way we are with each other’.

“Hwasa, babe, here I was just talking shit about you.”

“No kidding. I figure that’s all you can do after I owned your poor ass on the game.”

Byul snorted, “As if! That was my girl, bitch, show some respect. You know I always beat you up.”

Wheein and Yongsun looked at each other, amused but uneasy after hearing them talk that bad. Wheein didn’t remember Hyejin’s voice that well, but hearing her once more brought all the memories back. Their laughs, the dancing, the singing, when they stumbled on her bed. Even in Hyejin hadn’t called back, they had a good time. Wheein smiled to herself. Hearing Byul and Hyejin now, though, this was priceless. They were really funny and wild.

“Wait, wait, wait, Hwasa. I have someone I want you to meet.”

“You put me on speaker? This better be good, don’t make me waste my time.”

Byul cued Wheein to speak, encouraging her with her free hand and smiling softly.

“Umm… Hi, Hyejin-ah. I am Wheein. Do you remember me?”, she muttered in a small voice. She felt nervous and something on her chest hurt.

The line got suddenly silent. For a bit, no one talked in the room and it felt tense.

“W-Wheein-ah? Are you… Do you know Byul?”, the confident voice on the other side felt constricted, shy, almost fearful.

“Uh, yes. She is my friend. I’m friends with Yongsun too.”

“Ah I see.” Was all she replied. Wheein squirmed, and her friends looked at her, worried. It wasn’t normal for Byul to hear Hwasa’s voice so dull. She didn’t know what to do, if she should hang up. Before she could speak, though, Hyejin beat her.

“Wheein-ah. Why did you leave me like that?” There was an unmistakable hint of hurt in her voice. Wheein felt it in her soul and she felt tired and sad suddenly.

“What? No! I left you a note in your bed, why didn’t you text me?”

“A… A note?”

“Yeah, right at your side, on the pillow.”

“Aghh, Wheein-ah! I didn’t see anything! I thought I had scared you out, with the kiss or something and that you didn’t want to see me.” She sounded almost on the verge of crying, but a cry of impotence, a cry of relief, as if something that pained her had been removed but still hurt a little.

“Wh-What? A k-kiss?”

Wheein blushed so much that even Yongsun and Moonbyul felt awkward. Byul put the phone on the mattress and gently took Yongsun off the room, by her hand, and closed the door behind them. They felt this was something private they were intruding and that Wheein and Hyejin really needed to talk.

“…You don’t remember?”

“Uh, no. N-No, I don’t. I just woke up and we were topless, and I was only in my pink panties. I remember the song, though. I left you sleeping and wrote you that note. It had my number and a cute message for you.”

Hyejin laughed softly. “Well, you missed it, but it has been one of the best kisses of my life. It doesn’t matter, though. I only want you to feel safe. Safe with me. I want to be your friend. We had so much fun that day.” Her voice sounded so sweet, yet mournful. Like a sad resignation, like trying to be strong.

“I want you in my life.” Wheein found herself replying.

“I want that too.”

Then Wheein smiled, feeling hopeful, feeling calmed. “Hey, Hyejin-ah, tell me about the kiss?”

“Um, yes. It happened after we stumbled on the bed, we were drunk but we could handle it. You looked so good, all red form laughing and the soju, and then we were so close, you were by my side, your arms tangled in mine and your eyes were sparkling… I kissed you right there. You responded fiercely and… Well, it was really good. I felt it in all my body.” Wheein blushed. She wondered if the other girl was blushing as well, as she was talking. “You had taken your pants off already, so you took off my top, and then I took off your shirt. We didn’t do anything. We just made out for a while. Then you said you were tired and I agreed and we slept.”

Wheein felt dizzy, knowing all that. She made out with Hyejin, topless even, and she couldn’t remember. She kissed Hyejin. And deeply, so. Feeling all of her over her. That made her feel hot and embarrassed.

“Wheein-ah? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, yes, I… It’s just a lot of stuff. I wish I remembered that. I’m sorry the note got lost, and that you thought I didn’t want to see you.”

“Oh, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t ask my parents or anyone about you, we could have talked before.”

“Um… My mom gave me your number. But I thought you didn’t want to see me more, so I didn’t text.”

Hyejin laughed at the other line. “Text me something, please. I have missed you so much.”

Wheein abruptly ended the call and wrote her.

_I like you._

The reply was instantaneous _. I like you too._

Then _, So, so much_ _._


End file.
